


Inside a Coconut

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Going to Themyscira, Holidays, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: After Sara finds out Ava is a fan of the Wonder Woman, she decides to take Ava for a weekend to Themyscira. A short story for International Fanworks Day.





	Inside a Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day everyone! I woke up this morning, saw the prompt and decided why write one story when I could write three! This is the first one, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Inside a Coconut**

  
  
Sara had had the idea when she was spending the week at Ava's place. Even Legends had days off, or in this case a week off, and she'd spend it at Ava's. The taller blond had complained about it, then stopped complaining, but in the end, she was happy to have had this week alone with Sara. Not that she would admit it.  
While rummaging through Ava's closest looking for something about her size she could wear, Sara had noticed something. Though the Time Bureau agent obviously had an impressive collection of pantsuits, it was nothing compared to the number of Wonder Woman shirt she owned. Sara hadn't said anything, just took one of the old, obviously well-worn shirt. When Ava had left to work, Sara had actually searched through her apartment, looking for any poster, any figurine of the Amazonian warrior, but she couldn't find anything, other than the shirts.  
Now that she was back in the Waverider, though, and waiting for everyone else to return, she found herself still wondering what was up with the huge shirt collection. She sat in the leather armchair, pondering the question. Maybe she should just let it go or ask Ava the next time they had some time alone. Finally, she asked:  
"Gideon, do you know of any connection between Agent Sharpe and the Wonder Woman?"  
It took a few seconds for the AI to answer:  
"I do, actually. When she was 10, Agent Sharpe met the Wonder Woman in Washington DC."  
Sara frowned.  
"That's it?"  
"That is all I can find. Why did you want to know, Captain?"  
Sara crossed her arms, thinking longly. The Legends had helped the Amazons recently, and while they didn't owe her anything, maybe they wouldn't be too mad if she came back, say, for a day or two.  
"Gideon, tell the others I'm taking a few more days off, and they should probably do the same. Oh, and I'm borrowing the jump ship."  
"Very well Captain. Have fun!"

* * *

  
  
Ava had been very suspicious when Sara had told her to pack for the weekend. But she'd filled a backpack with some clothes, not sure where they were going, and she'd followed the shorter blond in the jump ship nonetheless.  
"So, are we going on a solo mission or something?" Ava asked as the dropship flew away and into the time stream.  
"Not really."  
Sara left the piloting seat to sit beside Ava. She took her hand and entwined their fingers.  
"I kind of feel bad for being on holidays while you had to go to work, so I thought you could use a holiday too."  
"And obviously you came with." Ava declared with a small smile.  
Sara smirked.  
"Well of course! It wouldn't be as fun if I didn't!"  
Ava sighed, faking annoyance at Sara's antics.  
"So, where are we going?"  
"That's a surprise, but I'm sure you're going to love it."  
Sara pecked Ava's cheek before going back to the piloting seat, leaving Ava anxiously excited behind her.

* * *

  
  
Though Sara wished she could have blindfolded Ava before they landed, she knew the taller blond would have never agreed. Instead, she piloted around the island to make sure Ava wouldn't see any of the infrastructures.  
They landed on a sandy beach, under white stoned cliffs and in front of a beautiful turquoise sea. The sky was clear, the sun heating the water and making it sparkle. Ava was stunned by the sight alone.  
"Where are we?" she asked as they walked out of the dropship.  
Sara smiled and held out a hand for Ava to take.  
"We are in the Mediterranean Sea, not far from Greece actually. I'm sure you're going to love it."  
They walked for a few minutes along the beach, as Sara tried to remember where the cliff had eroded, and a stiff climb would lead to the city. They never made it that far, as a small group of warriors atop horses galloped to them. Sara smirked, happy to see the Amazons were just as effective as ever in defending their home. Ava was stunned, not sure whether she was dreaming, or this was just a trick of the light. The four women stopped in front of them but didn't climb off their horses.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Captain Sara Lance. I helped your Princess with saving your people, quite a while ago. This is Ava Sharpe. She's my... friend. We would like to speak with your Princess."  
One of the women, in the second row, nodded.  
"I remember you. We will ride ahead and warn the Queen. I trust you can find your way to the Palace safely."  
"Don't worry, I got this."  
The Amazons turned back and galloped away. Sara was about to walk away, toward the city, but Ava was stilled as stunned as before.  
"Sara, where are we?"  
"Welcome to Themyscira."

* * *

  
  
They made their way through the city under the curious and worried gaze of the Amazons. Sara felt at ease, already used to Themyscira after she'd spent an entire week there, helping the Amazons fight against Darhk and his daughter. She knew which way to take to get to the Palace. She recognized the white stoned streets, the paved way toward the Palace, the marketplace and training grounds and the mountains on the horizon. To Ava, however, everything was new, and crazy, beyond her wildest dreams and so much more. She could stare at the scenery for weeks because of how beautiful and unreal it was. She could hours and hours watch as the women leaving here wandered by.  
They made it to the Palace under the screech of an eagle flying by. Large white stairs led to huge wooden doors, with guards keeping watch on either side. Ava hadn't said a thing since the beach, but she'd held Sara's hand all the way there, and she wasn't about to let go.  
The doors opened in front of them, and two women came walking out. They were both tall, and beautiful. One was blond, wearing a golden armor and with a heavy white cape on her shoulders, a golden crown around her head. She looked severely upon them. The other was younger and with darker hair. She wore a leather training outfit, her long hair flowing behind her, a silver crown on her head. If Ava had been able to say anything, she would have lost her voice once again.  
"We were not expecting you back so soon, Sara Lance." The blond declared, with a slight accent.  
"Neither was I, your Highness, but I wanted to show my friend around. She's a fan of the Wonder Woman."  
This seemed to untie Ava's tongue.  
"How did you…?" she asked, glancing at Sara.  
"Come on, you got like, fifteen different Wonder Woman shirt. I may not be Batman but I'm a pretty good detective myself."  
The dark haired-one – Diana, The Wonder Woman – smiled benevolently. She walked down a few steps, and Ava realized how she hadn't changed since the last she'd seen her. She still looked strong, and graceful, and so full of hope. She felt ten once again.  
"Sara Lance, Ava Sharpe," Diana declared, "welcome to Themyscira."

* * *

  
  
They'd spent the day wandering the island, Diana guiding them around and showing them al the wonders Themyscira held. Sara was glad she finally had the chance to tour the island. Going there to put an end a dangerous psychopath was one thing but walking on the beach with Ava's hand in hers, and watching the sunset, was another entirely.  
They'd been invited to dine with the Princess and the Queen, in traditional clothing no less. Sara was already ready, waiting for Ava to be done with her bath. The Amazons hadn't bothered giving them two separate rooms or bathroom for that matter. Sara was sure Diana had something to do with it.  
She decided to wander the halls while waiting, sure no one would mind her presence. She stood up from the beautiful four-poster bed and walked outside. The halls were cold, mostly because they were no glass to cover the windows, only holes cut in the stone, and giving a direct view of the night sky and the dark sea.  
Steps echoed down the hall. Sara looked to her left and found Diana walking toward her, in a beautiful white outfit, with a leather belt around her waist, her tiara on her head and her usual gauntlets around her wrist.  
"Sara, I was coming to get you and Ava."  
Sara nodded slightly. Diana was so much taller than her she always felt somewhat crushed by her presence.  
"Ava still in the bath. I think she's trying to wrap her head around this whole place." She added with a smile.  
When Ava had finally dared to speak her mind about this whole weekend, when they'd been left alone in the guest bedroom, she didn't know whether to kiss or kill Sara. She was very much blown away by Themyscira.  
Diana nodded.  
"Themyscira isn't called Paradise Island for nothing." She conceited.  
She came to stand beside Sara, both of their gazes looking outside, at the sea lapping at the rocks at the foot of the Palace.  
"I have been meaning to ask," Diana began, "Are you and Ava courting?"  
Sara grimaced slightly.  
"It's complicated." Sara conceited. "It's one of the reasons why I brought her here, actually, but…"  
She stopped, looking for her words.  
"She is the woman you told me about, isn't she?" Diana asked.  
Sara was stunned for a few seconds.  
"You remembered?"  
"Why wouldn't I? You spoke of her so highly, which such love and yet such uncertainty. It may have been 1944 but your words stuck with me."  
Sara nodded.  
"Well, for me, it has only been a month, and I remember what you said about courting rituals. I wanted to ask you about it, actually. Do you think that I could do that? To start courting Ava?"  
"I don't see why you couldn't. But you'll have to find a nectarine seed."  
Sara shrugged.  
"I'm sure I can do that."  
Suddenly the door opened behind them, and Ava walked out, her still wet blond hair swept on one shoulder. She was wearing the red Dress the Amazons had left for them, with a golden belt and a gold bracelet on her arm. She seemed hesitant at first, but a bright smile from Sara pulled her out of the room.  
"Ready?" the shorter blond asked.  
"Yes."  
She walked closer to Sara but looked at Diana. She seemed to struggle with her words for a minute before she declared:  
"Thank you for letting us stay here. It's a very beautiful island."  
Diana nodded.  
"It's nothing. We owned that much to the woman who saved Themyscira."  
Ava glanced at Sara who smirked proudly.  
"Sara said you are a fan of the Wonder Woman?"  
Ava blushed.  
"Yes, I…"  
She cleared her throat.  
"We met, actually. When I was ten. In Washington DC."  
"I hope I didn't have to save your life from some peril."  
Ava shook her head.  
"Oh no, no, I think you were patrolling the city and you just landed beside me at one point and winked at me and that's it. Nothing special."  
Diana shook her head.  
"If you think that it was special, then it is."

* * *

  
  
All to soon the weekend ended and Sara had to bring Ava back to Central City and go back to work. They paid their respect to the Queen and the Princess, Ava still half-stunned by the entire experience, and Sara brought them back to Ava's apartment. Both of them were silent during the entire trip, Ava still processing what had just happened, and Sara mentally prepping herself.  
Finally, they landed on the roof of Ava's building and went to her apartment through the escape door. They stopped in front of the door, Ava unlocking it slowly. She stepped in and turned around, ready to send Sara her way.  
"Thank you for this weekend, it was really interesting."  
"Just interesting?"  
"Okay, it was amazing. Happy?"  
Sara managed a smiled. She cleared her throat.  
"Can I come in before I go? I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Sure."  
Ava stepped aside and let Sara in. They moved to the living room, where Ava sat down. Sara hesitated before she decided to stay up. She let her backpack slid off her shoulder and searched through it.  
"So, I know I said I wanted to bring you to Themyscira so you could meet your heroine and all, but actually there was something there I needed to get."  
When she finally found it, she pulled out of her bag, and handed it to Ava, who took it with a frown.  
"A coconut?"  
Sara nodded.  
"Open it."  
Ava stared longly at the coconut, unsure. Finally, she realized it was already cut in half and ready to be opened. She pushed one side off and frowned. Inside was a necklace made from a leather cord and with a small grain for pendant. Sara pursed her lips, then she explained:  
"When I was in Themyscira last time, Diana explained to me the courting rituals of the Amazons. First, you need to offer a necklace and a bracelet in a coconut. I let the bracelet aside cause its made of thorns, and it didn't think you would like it. Anyway. I'm supposed to offer you this necklace, and if you would allow me I would put it around your neck."  
She waited, and it took a good minute for Ava to understand what Sara was waiting for.  
"Hum… sure, go ahead."  
Sara let out a small relieved sigh. She picked carefully the necklace from the coconut and sat beside Ava.  
"Usually there's some kind of ceremonial thing I'm supposed to say, but I don't remember what it was, so I'll just say: Ava, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
She placed the necklace around Ava's neck and pulled back. Ava was smiling.  
"You pulled this whole thing just to ask me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Yes? What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Just ask me, dummy."  
"So, what is your answer?" Sara waited with her arms crossed.  
Ava sighed.  
"Sure. I'll be your girlfriend."  
Sara smiled, happy her skim had succeeded.  
"Good. Now you have to keep the necklace. And I get to kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more about the courting rituals of the Amazons, I would suggest reading the Wikipedia page on the Amazons (DC) on the English version of the site. It's very insightful.


End file.
